Suzie Zaetta
Suzie Zaetta (Romaji: Sūzē Zeitta; Kana and Kanji: スーゼー・ゼイッタ) is a member of the Special Ops Team, a 27th team of Masters that is distinct and hidden from the other 26 teams of Masters in the Chaldea Security Organization. She is the Master of the Berserker, Amergin mac Eccit. ''Profile ''Background BLANK ''Personality'' WIP... ''Role ''Fate/next WIP... ''Abilities and Equipment ''Equipment WIP... Magecraft In terms of her innate abilities, Suzie is a naught but an average magus. She exhibits 20 magic circuits'' of average quality, the element of Nothingness, and an origin of "An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero,". Her element of '''Nothingness '''endows her with the ability to operate any materialization of an impossibility, while her origin of "'An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero'," endows her with access to a variable with a value of undefined. Notably, because an "'An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero'," is a materialization of the impossibility of dividing a dividend of any number by a divisor of zero, she is able to use her element of '''Nothingness' to operate her origin of "An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero,". Her family — the Zaetta — and her practice a form of Kabbalah which derives its mystery from Genesis 1:3 and Genesis 1:16, which attest to the existence of a ancient light which predates the modern light that is emitted or reflected by the astronomical objects. The Zaetta believe that, while the modern light of astronomical objects has been deprived of all of its mystery by its rationalization as electromagnetic radiation, the ancient light of God predates astronomical objects and thus can not be — and has not been — deprived of any of its mystery through rationalization as electromagnetic radiation. As such, the ancient light remains a divine construct of God rather than just a mere emission or reflection of electromagnetic radiation from an astronomical object. The Zaetta also believe that the ancient light's status as a divine construct of God means that one can use the ancient light to perceive the Swirl of the Root by reflecting the ancient light off of the Root and into one's eyes. So the Zaetta aspired to reach the Root by procuring enough of the ancient light and then projecting all of that ancient light at the Root! In addition to Kabbalah, her family and her practice Jewel Magecraft. Or rather, more accurately, they use Jewel Magecraft. In truth, they practice Kabbalah as their Magecraft of choice and naught but use Jewel Magecraft as a tool for their practice of Kabbalah. As, unlike the Edelfelt and the Tohsaka, they have no interest in mastering all of the applications of their Jewel Magecraft. Instead, they only seek to develop their Jewel Magecraft in a direction that allows them to locate and procure and store the ancient light. Because of that, they have come to specialize in Jewel Magecraft which focuses on the erection of bounded fields within the interior of moissanite gemstones. They prefer to use moissanite procured from meteorites, but whenever they are unable to attain such moissanite, they are willing to resort to moissanite procured from nature. In stark contrast to how the Edelfelt and the Tohsaka use their gemstones, they do not enchant their moissanite gemstones into magic crest nor do they use their moissanite gemstones to stockpile a volume of magical energy. Instead, they erect a bounded field within the moissanite gemstone and then use the bounded field to capture and stockpile any photon of the ancient light that passes through the moissanite gemstone! Notably, in stark contrast to the rest of her family, she does not use her moissanite gemstones to capture photons of the ancient light. But rather, she uses her moissanite gemstones to create photons of the ancient light! As she is able to erect a bounded field within a moissanite gemstone and then use her element of Nothingness and origin of "An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero,". to equip the bounded field with the ability to multiply its zero amounts of the ancient light by an "An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero,". Because a zero multiplied by "An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero," can equal any number, by multiplying the bounded field's zero amounts of the ancient light by an "An arithmetic solution to a Division by Zero,", she is able to create any number of photons of the ancient light within the bounded field! As such, she is able to create the ancient light at-will! However, because the ancient light is a divine construct, it costs an absurd amount of magical energy to create even a single photon of the ancient light. Consequently, due to how difficult it has been for her to attain a sufficient amount of magical energy, she managed to create naught but a few dozens of the photons of the ancient light... ...until she became the Master of the Berserker, Amergin mac Eccit. Through Amergin's Rapid Words of Divine, she has managed to access the mana to fill a full-fledged dozen of moissanite gemstones with the ancient light! As such, she has managed to provide her family with more than enough of the ancient light that they needed to advance and test their Kabbalah! Disciplines WIP... Trivia * WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Magus Category:Masters